The Aladan Princess
by XRenderS
Summary: Being from Planet Aladan has its qirks, but for the King's youngest daughter Bulma, who hasn't mastered them all yet. But when she finally gets to practice on a real human she couldn't have choose a worst subject, Prince Vegeta.
1. Graduation Day

**Chapter 1:**_ Graduation day_

The halls of Aladan academy where literally sparking with gold, the silk-laced curtains hung from the tall windows that draped down from the ceiling to the floor, girls of all ages made their way to the front auditorium. Where sixteen girls of the senior class where graduating, one of them the youngest princess, Bulma.

Though Bulma wasn't the smartest of all of her sister's, in fact this was her third attempt at graduating, But that didn't bother her too much, it was her best friend Chi-Chi who was causing all of that.

"Well Bulma I must say I'm impressed." said Chi-Chi. "I didn't think you would ever get out of Aladan academy, I guess the tests have gotten easier since I last took them." she sighs " I mean if you actually got the hell out!" Chi-Chi says with a laugh.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN CHI-CHI!" yelled Bulma. Turning her head away from her friend Chi-Chi starts laughing " Oh Bulma you know I didn't mean it, I was just kidding!" she said as she tried to keep herself from laughing again. Before Bulma could answer back to her father King Brief came up to her.

"Bulma I'm so proud of you!" he says with an embrace. Bulma smiles and hugs her father back, "Thanks daddy"she says back. "I mean I was starting to think I would have to pay another year of tuition." he says with a laugh, although Bulma no longer had her smile. "IF ALL OF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO INSULT ME THAN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!" she yells.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry!" replied her father. Bulma looked over at Chi-Chi who was rolling all over the ground with laughter. "See Bulma I'm not the only one making jokes!" she says between her breathing. Bulma stares at her and her father with a cold glare and begins to walk away. But not before she runs into her oldest sister Natsuya, The brain of the four of them.

Bulma stares at her sister, just waiting for her to give out a smart comment to piss her off like everyone else was. But instead Natsuya walked up to her and hugged her little sister. And whispers into her ear "Congratulations Bulma". Bulma was shocked to hear this from Natsuya, she was the worst to her through out her whole life always coming up with the best little comments to put Bulma down, and here she was the only one not being judgmental.

"Thh thanks Natsuya" Bulma replies back, Natsuya pulls away from Bulma and smiles, with a small smirk. "Your welcome Bulma, and here Bibyu wishes he could be here so instead we got you a gift." she says with a smile. She turns to her purse and pulls out a long box and a smaller box. Sitting down on a near by bench Bulma stares at them for a moment wondering what Natsuya and her husband had gotten for her. Picking the smaller box up gracefully she unwrapped the small pink bow on top, and pulled the lid away from her. And Bulma's eye's lit up shocked when she saw the a waited present inside. In shock she looked over at her sister, "The golden angel!" Bulma answered "but how did you knoo..." she was cut off by her sister. "I saw you always looking at it when we were out shopping, so me and Bibyu decided to get it for your graduation present!".

Bulma jumped into her sister's arms, "Oh thank you Natsuya! Thank you so much!" she said with the biggest grin ever on her face. Bulma looked up at her sister _maybe she's changed after all. _Bulma looked over at the other long box Natsuya had pulled out. Looking back up at Natsuya she asked, "Is this a present as well?" Natsuya smiled and shook her head. Bulma grabbed the box off her lap and ripped it open. "This was mothers favorite bracelet, she told me before she died that I should share it with all of us, but Toroko and Itsumi didn't really want it so I pass it to you Bulma, the twenty-eighth princess of Aladan." Bulma extended her arm out, pulling back her graduation gowned so Natsuya could put on her bracelet, it shimmered in the sun light along with the pin.

"So what's with you two being alone over here? I mean Bulma have you forgiven me yet? Or are you just going to never talk to me again?" asked Chi-Chi. Bulma looked up at her and extended her arm out. "WOW! Bulma where'd you get that?" asked Chi-Chi. Bulma turned her head to her sister, "from Natsuya!" Chi-Chi looked up at her and was shocked, this was the same sister who used to throw rocks at her. "Well Natsuya I should tell you when my birthday comes up!" Chi-Chi said.

Then suddenly out of one where a man over the intercom calls out "would Bulma Brief please come over to the stage immediately!" Bulma's father looked up at Bulma and said " Well Bulma this is your time!" she smiled and made her way over to auditorium while her father, Chi-Chi, and Natsuya took there seats.

After everyone had received their diploma's the Dean of the school announced " Congratulations to the class of 2005!" as customary everyone throw their hats into the air and cheered that they where finally out. "Also, I would like to say that the choices of where you may start practicing your magic will be sent in the mail, so keep a look-out. Than when you have filled out the forms and get a response from us, you will leave in the next few days."

That night Bulma looked at the gift Natsuya had given her _wherever I go I will wear this always! _Bulma thought quietly, smiling at it and returning it to it's box. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Bulma turned her head and yelled "it's open!" the door creaked open and there stood her father, the king of Aladan. Bulma turned her head back, "oh, hi daddy!"turning her head back to the box she was holding. The King smiled and turned his head back down. "Bulma are you sure your ready to go off and start practicing with your magic alone? I mean there are plenty of places to start here first them move up to other places..." Bulma stopped her father before he finished. Turning her head back to her father she answered. "Daddy I've been waiting for this day since I was born, I can't back out now." sighing the King answered "honey I know but it's just that maybe after a couple more months than you'll be ready to leave and go conquer some planet, like planet Vegeta" Bulma looked over at her father, "Planet Vegeta? What's that?" she asked. Her father looked back at her "oh honey it's a saiyan planet full of villainess creatures that ran-sack planets and sell them for scraps, it's a place that hopefully no Aladanian will ever have to see!" Bulma thought to herself, _Planet Vegeta huh? Sounds fun!_

The next day Bulma got the letter in the mail, of where she could start her training. She looked through the packets of paper she got, beautiful planets like Ryuu, Mars, and Water-wone. But she couldn't find Planet Vegeta on there anywhere, it seemed that the school wasn't supporting it. But that was the planet she needed to go to, she needed to get out of her father's safe home and see the universe for what it truly was and she believed planet Vegeta was her ticket.

After she got dressed she made her way back to the school where she was going to request if she could go to Planet Vegeta. When she arrived there was about twenty million people wanting to go to there selected planets, Bulma had to wait about three hours before she finally got up to the dean's office. Happily she strolled right in and took her seat waiting for him to finish his paper work from the last girl's request. He looked up to see who was next and just rolled his eye's. "Well, well its Bulma Brief".

"Hello Mr. Krazier!" Bulma said with a happy tone, he rolled his eye's and asked "well miss Bulma what planet do you want to go to?" she smiled "Well Mr. Krazier for my first choice I would like to go to Planet Vegeta!" he spit out the coffee he had just drank, "Ppp.. Planet Vegeta! Why on earth would you want to go there!" Bulma looked stern, "Because sir, I need to really test my magic and what more than against a bunch of ape's!" she said. He looked at her in shock" But Bulma there not just ape's, they have a human form too." Bulma looked up at him "You mean you have actually seen a Saiyan!" Mr. Krazier turned his head toward a picture on the wall, "yes, once when I was a young man I happened to come across a Saiyan." he looked back at Bulma, "So you see why I have my concerns, miss Bulma." she turned her head softly, "But Mr. Krazier I still want to go, I mean I need to prove I'm a turn graduate of this school!" Bulma's plea to him was like his childhood self crying to fly to the evil planet, he knew it was very dangerous, but he also knew that Bulma knew it as well. He smiled "Bulma, I will allow you to go there for one month, and one month only. After that you must return home okay?" Bulma's face was shining, "yes sir!" she said with a giggle.

Bulma raced home to her father who was in his sitting room where he always was, but this time he was smoking. Bulma threw open the doors: "Father, father where are you?" she cried. King Brief raised his head up and said "I'm in the sitting room, where else at four O'clock?" Bulma looked up to the gold clock that hung above the fire place, "Oh, yeah how could I have forgotten?" she says with a giggle. Turning her face back down to her interested plea he asked, "What is it Bulma?" She through up a smile, "guess what daddy?" the King shrugged. " I know where I'm going to start my practice training. Her father looked up, "where Bulma?" she smiled "On Planet Vegeta!" her father froze, "Planet Vegeta! oh no your not!" he cried. "No daughter of mine is going to that hell!" he jumped up and ran over to his daughter, "Bulma please reconsider your choice! I can't have you go there!" she looked the other way, "fine father I guess I could choose another planet." relief returned to her father's eye's. "Thank you Bulma, thank you." for the rest of the day Bulma looked though other choices, but didn't want to go anywhere but Planet Vegeta. She had made her decision.

End of chapter one, stay tuned for chp. 2


	2. Vegeta, The Saiyan Prince

King Vegeta is very ooc!

**Chapter 2:**_ Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince_

Vegeta had woken up from the hard night he had experienced the night before, Gorha the leader of the honor Saiyan fighters has having an all out beer fest with his squadron and King Vegeta had sent Vegeta down there to make sure the party didn't get to wild, but as usual at Gorha's fests, everything got wild including the number of women that were there. Almost all of them were trying to become the next Saiyan Queen, but Vegeta had no need of a Queen and ignored them all.

Shaking his head he looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was passed ten and he was late for two of his training sessions. Rubbing his face he looked up and noticed the red blinking light on his intercom, the one only he and his father use. Pressing the button he hears his father's screaming message for him to report up in his office immanently. Vegeta sighed and walked over to the bathroom and began to get ready.

Placing back and forth was King Vegeta, he had expected Vegeta run up to his office immanently when he heard his booming call from the intercom, "maybe he has figured out my plan..." the Saiyan King said aloud, "I guess that's why he has been more later than he used to from when he was a child." as King Vegeta was finishing up his thoughts his son walked in the door fresh and ready for his father's council.

He looked over at his son who looked as if he had been ready since three O'clock that morning. Vegeta looked up at his father as he stared into his son's eye's, "ooooww Vegeta your no fun!" his father says in a pouty voice, Vegeta rolls his eye's and turns his face toured the giant window in his father's office. "Father do you actually have a real reason for calling me here or is this just some stupid joke your trying to get me to laugh at so you can make me lighten up?" Vegeta asks as a large sweat drop falls from his father's face. Correcting himself he makes a straight face at his son, "yes Vegeta, I believe that he are going to start a war with Corolugua but I don't have a straight answer from my intelligence office as of yet. Vegeta turned his face in attention, "What shall be my position father?" he asked. His father turned to a board on an computer induced screen, "Vegeta, most of are saiyan fighter's are more than willing to be on the front lines but we also need men working as intelligent officers and spies." Vegeta smiled, though he himself loved the battle ground he wouldn't mind also being an intelligent officer as well, working on the side and making sure that it was a Saiyan victory. Vegeta turned to his father " Of course father I will make sure we are the vic..." but before he finished his father turned to him. "Vegeta I want you to find all capable Saiyan warriors who can be working as the spies or intelligent's."

Vegeta cried "Father are you mad? I'm not some slave who does your bidding for you! How dare you insult my hard work by having me be some soap box preacher!" King Vegeta looked down at his son who (as he always did) was getting angry. He could see the angry building in his son's eye's. "Vegeta I think you spend way too much time sparing and being in the front lines for your own good. You need to loosen up son!" Vegeta turned up his dark black eye's over his father. "WHAT SO I CAN BE LIKE YOU!" Vegeta screamed. King Vegeta knew his son's intensity was going to kill him some day, so the only way he could get his son to be less tense was to degrade him. Vegeta who was about to kill his father turned and headed for the door that he wanted to blow to pieces. "Wait Vegeta before you go I want to tell you something!" turning back Vegeta asked "and what would that be father?" King Vegeta cleared his throat. "Vegeta if you can lighten up and not be so tense all of the time I will give you your spot on the intelligence force, and still be on the front lines. But I'll give you a month to loosen up or your pullin' slave duties, and don't think the guards will be imitated by you, I will find out and then you'll see mean!"

As Vegeta exited his fathers office he cursed his father for being so weak, how could he King of all Saiyans be so weak he thought. Vegeta lifted his head up smiling, "Well that's something I'll never have to bother with, since I'd rather die than be weak." Vegeta made his way to the sparring grounds and was raring for a fight, he needed it to get his mind off what his father had told him. "Hey you, get me a sparring partner at once!" said Vegeta. The Saiyan jumped to his feet and ran out to get the Prince his sparring partner. Vegeta stood there waiting for what seemed like forever for him, he looked up at the giant clock and it had been three minutes already for the time he sent that guy to get his partner, "Well, I guess I will have to get one myself than!" he said with a grin. But as he was about to leave a giant man came out of the shadows, "fight me your highness" Vegeta grinned, "finally!"

The man stepped forth and grinned, he was about ten times Vegeta's size and his muscle's bulged to about the size of his head. But the Prince wasn't worried, this wasn't the first time Vegeta had been in a fight with larger men than he. The man stepped up and grasped Vegeta's waist, Vegeta smiled and blew off the man's hand. "That was for touching my butt"said Vegeta. The man stepped away and started gathering energy, "well my Prince this is for blowing off my hand!" with all his must he hurled the blob of energy at Vegeta he simple moved out of the way. When the energy bounced off the side of the walls and headed back to him he grinned, pulling up a white shield it bounced off it and headed back for Vegeta, this time Vegeta shot a Galickk gun the blow up the ball of energy along with the man, Vegeta shielded himself as the blast dissipated. Even Vegeta was a little shocked at his man who had aloud such a easy move kill him. "Well I guess that'll teach you, or in your case not." he said with a laugh. And made his way to the exit, for he had gotten hungry.


	3. Bulma's here!

**Chapter 3:**_ Bulma's here!_

It was about four in the morning and Bulma had escaped from her home, a ship destined for Planet Vegeta was scheduled to leave in thirty minutes, though Bulma had wished it would leave earlier so she wouldn't have the chance of her father coming to get her. She herself was a little nervous but still wanted to go, and nothing was going to stop her.

While waiting, Bulma decided to have her last coffee from her planet (for a month) she walked over to Timmy's Coffee Hut and ordered her favorite, ripe almond-tea cappuccino. After receiving it she walked back over to her seat and slowly sipped it. Still looking around to make sure that no one was going to stop her. Feeling more relaxed she sat back and watched the screen in front of her, it talked about various things like the weather, local news, and outside news. Nothing in peculiar was catching her eye so she looked down at her wrist watch to see the time. "Damn still fifteen minutes! How long does it take for them to prepare a ship?" Bulma sat there a little longer drinking her coffee and looking back and forth at the television and her watch. Finally the intercom announced that the pod was leaving in five minutes and that all passenger needed to arrive at the fight desk. Bulma gathered her things and headed that way.

Once inside the pod Bulma finally relaxed completely. She opened her window and looked out onto the port and waited for the count down. Turning back she looked at her watch, tunning it to sleep mode and her alarm. Suddenly the speaker came on and started the count down, "3...,2...,1..., 0!" and the pod shot out into the sky and forced its way into space, Bulma plastered her face on the window as they passed Mars and Jupiter, the pod turned slightly so she could see her home planet getting smaller and smaller but she knew it wasn't the last time she would she beautiful Aladan.

A few moments later the ships lights went off and that's when Bulma set her watch and closed her eye's, dreaming of how this new planet she was visiting was going to be like. In her dream she saw beautiful vast gardens and buildings as tall as the sky. She imaged the 'Saiyans' where this nice peaceful race, these giant apes that helped one-another and welcomed foreigners. She also dreamed that maybe this could be a permanent stop for her to live, possibly with her husband and maybe even some children, she smiled as the dream played through her head.

As Vegeta left the fighting grounds, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Though the last battle he was engaged in wasn't difficult it still seemed to break a sweat from the Prince. "This is obvious that I need more training if I break a sweat for such a meager battle." Vegeta said aloud. He knew that he needed to triple his training in the mornings and afternoon's. Vegeta pushed the doors of the mess hall or _hog house _as most Saiyans called it, open. Everyone looked up even the youngest of children closed their mouths as their Prince walked among them all. Smiling Vegeta looked over at the nervous cook and nodded, the large man quickly grabbed a reserved plate and ran to Vegeta and humble placed it on the table. Vegeta loved having everyone in aw of him, he loved having power over all the common Saiyans, it was what added to his superego that he possessed Vegeta could probably spit on them and they would thank him for it. He gobbled down the fresh pork and ham that was prepared and the buttered mashed potatoes with gravy. The others looked on as they themselves never ate that good. But Vegeta sure knew how to flaunt it, and he wasn't going to hold back either. Vegeta notice a man giving him a dirty look, with a glint of his smile the man burst to pieces, his wife and child were adantly mortified at the scene. But said nothing, Vegeta picked his teeth and left the mess hall. Feeling better about his qualifications as a true Saiyan warrior.

There was a large crash that shot Bulma out of her morbid sleep, she quickly glanced out the window to see what could have happened. The speaker came on and apologized for the hard landing and announced that the they had made it to Planet Vegeta in one piece. Bulma was so excited she looked out the window to try and see if she could see some locals, but all she saw were a bunch of normal looking people, nothing like she had previous imaged. Leaving the pod and walking into its local port was as normal as ever. Bulma checked into a hotel near the port landing and decided before the school's guide came she would go check out this huge rock.

She walked around a bit, looking at the local homes and the mess hall. But Bulma couldn't find where their King would live, there was no object showing that there even was a King on this planet at all! Just as Bulma was about to turn and go back to her room she saw a young man approaching her. She smiled "Um, excuse me but would you possibly know where the palace would be?" But the young man just snorted and continued walking, Bulma enraged and turned and spoke a little louder. "Hey! I don't mean to be rude but I just asked you a question!" the man stopped and walked back to Bulma. "So, am I supposed to bow or something?" he answered Bulma looked stern, "NO, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST ANSWER ME! She screamed. The man's eye's grew angry, "listen women I answer to no one, least of all you!" She turned her head back away from him, "well I guess your just a low class and probably wouldn't even know what your King's palace even looked like!" she said with a grin. "Well, I guess that would make me very stupid then wouldn't it." he answered. Bulma turned up her face, "yeah, just to let you know I'm a Princess from another planet and am here to meet the King and the Prince. Somebody you'll probably never meet in your whole life!" she said laughing.

A grin spread across his face, "Well now aren't you the lucky one." She looked over at him and watched him start laughing in a uproar. "What's so funny?" she asked. He looked back at her, "Well miss I have been to the palace before and have met the King, because I'm the Prince!" Bulma's face turned to total shock. "What! You? Your trying to tell me you're a Prince? Don't make me laugh." she said. At that moment he pulled out the family crest (a ring) and showed it to her. Bulma was in aw, "Wow I guess you really are the Prince, funny I heard he was good looking." she said. Vegeta just laughed, "like I care what some stupid woman thinks of my looks." he answered. Bulma turned her face to him, "oh, if only I were perfect in my abilities I could make you scream like a baby!" he smiled, "well what are you some kind of witch?" sarcastically Bulma laugh with him. "Well aren't you the jokester." she said. "No, I'm not a witch, I can't cast magical spells on you or make you turn into a frog. But I can change your personality into something different." Vegeta laughed, "Is that so? Well what could some simple little Princess make me into, some little pussy who runs from battles?" she snorted "If I wanted to I could make you act as if you were the nicest guy in the world!" Vegeta looked over at her. "Fat change of that ever happening." Bulma squinted her eye's "want me to prove it to you?" He laughed, " If you can." Vegeta answered.


	4. Missing

this is going back a bit to where Bulma first left her house and her dad finds out.

time moves a lot faster on Planet Vegeta, and the space pods are a lot more advanced than the ones in DBZ.

**Chapter 4: **_Missing_

_This is from chapter one, when Bulma decides she really wants to go to Planet Vegeta and although she promised her father that she would choose another planet, well you know teens they do as they please and so does Bulma. _

As the sunshine rose through the King's curtains he thought of the dream he had the night before, when Bulma was still a little girl and wanted to do everything and go everywhere. He thought to himself _that's kinda how she is now,_ he said with a smile. But at the very least he still had some authority over his child, "Well I did stop her from going to Planet Vegeta!" he said. "That should count for something." chuckling he through the covers off his bed and made his way to the cappuccino maker that he had installed in his room.

"Damn" he said aloud and pushed a small button which was a signal for a maid to come into his room for assistance. Not ten seconds later a maid stepped in his room, "You rang, your highness." she said with a smile, King Brief looked over at her and smiled back. "Oh hello Mariani, could you get me some more sugar packets. I seemed to be out." she smiled "Of course your highness I'll get right on that!" she bowed and was about to leave before King Brief stopped her. "Oh and Mariani, could you wake my daughter Bulma I want her to come into my room for a moment." said the King. "Of course your majesty." with that Mariani left the room and King Brief looked at a magazine for Planet Foro, it had sunny beaches, and beautiful weather. Just perfect for Bulma to start her training. The King thought about how it was possible that maybe Bulma could meet a man there and maybe give him some more grandchildren. He thought about it for awhile til Mariani walked back to his room, he expected to see Bulma at her side rubbing the sleep out of her eye's asking him questions like _what daddy? _Or _what could you want at this hour?_ Instead it was just Mariani smiling and walking over to him "Here's your sugar that you asked for your highness." King Brief took it and looked at Mariani "Where's Bulma?" Mariani stood there and than remember. "Oh, your Majesty miss Bulma wasn't in her bedroom, I knocked three times but there was no answer. So I opened the door and noticed there was no one in the room." She bowed and left the room.

King Brief stood still for a second, _weird _he thought. "Well I guess she went for a walk or went to think about what Planet to go to. Oh well she'll agree with me on Planet Foro anyway." he put the sugar in his drink and began to mix it, and thought this is really good.

After his drink he got dressed and asked the maid to have Bulma come up to his sitting room, it was about 12:30 so he figured she would have been back ages ago. But the maid returned with the same answer, "I'm sorry but Bulma's not in the house, sir!" the King thought to himself, _well where the devil is that girl? _A white shock spread across his face. "No she wouldn't have" the King ran up to Bulma's room and looked in here closet. "She did! She went to Planet Vegeta without my permission!"


	5. Transforming the Prince

**Chapter 5: **_Transforming the Prince_

Bulma closed her eyes, she needed to really concentrate with Vegeta. Making a total ass hole change into the beautiful charming Knight in armor wasn't going to be something that was going to be a piece of cake. Vegeta himself was feeling a little nervous, he started to think that maybe this woman could change his pigment personality. That was something that couldn't be permanent, Vegeta lived by his ruthless nature and couldn't have it changed if in fact this woman could actually do this and change him into some kind-hearted pussy. Though Vegeta wanted to see if the woman could really do it, he very much wished that she would test it on a lower Saiyan. But Vegeta would never say it, for it would make him look weak. And if this woman wanted to test her meager powers on a Saiyan, what better than the Prince himself?

Steadying herself, Bulma looked deep inside herself. For the power to change someone else's personality, she herself could be changed. But Bulma also knew that only counter parts of one's personality could be changed from one to another, and having the great Saiyan Prince be changed to a man who would wake up and buy you flower's along with making you breakfast and buying you a new pair of shoes. Bulma truly believed it was possible to do this, and she thought that she could get the Saiyan Prince to be as nice as any man she'd come across. Breathing in Bulma starred directly at Vegeta, he also had his eye's fixed on her. He stood still as she pulled out the 'beginners' won and pointed it at him. As Bulma was chanting something quietly, Vegeta tried to hear what she was saying. But unfortunate for him he couldn't speak Aladanian so he was in the dark. Bulma was coming to her climax when Vegeta yelled "Stop this nonsense, I've never seen something so stupid in my life!"

Bulma stopped and looked up at him, "than maybe you should look in the mirror more often." The remark bounced off Vegeta's ears as rubber balls do with walls. "Listen, I only agreed to this stupid thing to see if you could actually do it. How am I supposed to know it worked if I'm acting like some pussy running around asking you if you prefer roses over daffodils? Bulma thought about it, "Well I guess I could try it on a lower Saiyan, but of course that would mean that you were to **weak **to be the first test subject. But don't worry I totally understand." Bulma said with a grin, knowing all to well that the word weak was something Vegeta just couldn't tolerate. And would have no other Saiyan test before himself. Flakily Bulma turned around and started spitting out things like "oh Vegeta just think you could'da been the one, but I guess you were just too scared and **weak **to do it anyway. Well nice chatting with you, wouldn't happen to know where strong Saiyan's are would you?" Bulma turned her head slightly to see if Vegeta had taken the bait. He did look as if he could kill forty planets and still have that thought plaguing his mind.

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled, "fine I'll play your stupid little game but don't think I won't think your just trying your hardest when you can't do it!" Vegeta said as he laughed aloud and made Bulma think 'oh brother'. But for cover Bulma smiled "fine than, it's a deal!" she stuck her hand out for Vegeta to shake it. He did and they got back to work. Bulma began her chanting again and as before Vegeta stood and watched her.

Suddenly, here eye's turned ruby red which started to scare Vegeta a bit. He began to think that she could possibly be able to do it, and just as fast as her eye's turned red they returned to the aqua blue state they had been in just before. Vegeta stared in wonder at why her eye's did that, but before he could speak he felt a surge of energy shoot through his body as if he was being punched to death by millions of warriors. The pain escalated and even had enough strength to push the great Saiyan down to his knee's. Vegeta's eye's shot open and as they had with Bulma's eye's, Vegeta's eye's turned from his ebony black to ruby red, and than finally to the aqua blue. Bulma watched in horror as this transformation was happening, she almost wanted to stop it for the fear it may kill him. But as his body hit the ground lightly and Bulma quickly ran over to his side, she could see that Vegeta's eye's were as blue as her's and that he still hadn't finished his transformation yet. Bulma pulled out a fan with her school's logo on it, she picked up his head and put it in her lap. Then she began waving it as fast as she could, about three hours past and finally Vegeta's eye's were back to normal, though Vegeta wouldn't be.


	6. The Big Mistake

**Chapter 6: **_The big mistake_

As Vegeta's eye's began to open Bulma's face spelled out a sign of relief, she was glad to see she hadn't killed him. But was also curious if her spell on him had worked, if not she know she was going down for some major taunting from him. As Vegeta slowly opened his eye's he saw a very blurry Bulma, she was waiting to see what if anything had changed about the young Prince. But from her memory of her magic abilities she wasn't sure he had changed into a smooth and nice talking Prince she had hoped he did. Sighing softy the Prince lifted his head up, placing his hand over his head and sighing once again. Vegeta turned his head up to Bulma who was starring back into his eye's, waiting and wanting so desperately for him to be whom she had changed him too. It was a good sign that he was blushing as she was about an inch away from him. His eye's widen as he opened his mouth to speak, Bulma herself was feeling a throb in her heart for the heartless man.

"So like, who are you?" Vegeta asked, Bulma who was in fantasy land returned when he spoke. Looking at him she asked, "Are you kidding?" Vegeta rubbed his eye and sat up. "No, I'm not." Bulma was shocked, not only had she not changed him into a smooth debonaire as she had planned, but it seemed as if the young Prince had gone from cocky to clueless. Jumping to her feet Bulma continued her long stare, she started to notice that his eye's seemed bigger more friendly than they had previously. Bulma closed her eye's and sighed, "well I may not have changed you to a nice guy, but I certainly changed you." rubbing her head Bulma pulled out the bracelet her sister had given her the day she graduated. "So much for living up to this." Vegeta had noticed the bracelet now and his eye's shot up like a child at a candy store.

"Oooww that's like really pretty!" Vegeta said as Bulma turned her head back at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Vegeta's eye's shot back up at Bulma's, "of course I'm okay, what is it wrong for the Prince of Saiyan's to think that a bracelet's pretty?" Bulma's eye's narrowed "I always thought it was wrong if any guy thought jewelry looked nice, especially you." Vegeta looked back and sighed. "Well this guy likes it and that's all that matters." Bulma shook her head and sighed, "I guess" she said as Vegeta stood proud as if he had won a battle of words with her. An idea had struck Bulma as she was about to put the bracelet away, narrowing her eye's she watched as Vegeta walked over to her bag and peered in. "Say Vegeta" she said with a mischievous tone. He turned his head from her bag and asked _what?_ "How would you like to do something really fun?" she said with a smile. Cockling his head Vegeta asked _like what?_ As he continued looking through her CD collection. She smiled, _this should be fun. _"Well there's this dance I love to do on my planet but, unfortunately I'm millions of light years away and there's no one from my planet here to dance with so..." Bulma peeked over to see if he was concerned at all, but Vegeta was still flipping through her bag and probably didn't hear a word. Bulma thought to herself, _well look's like I got to step it up a notch._ Bulma ran over to Vegeta, and dramatically through her arms around his neck, and started to 'fake' cry on his back. "Oh Vegeta, would you please be my dance partner, it would mean a lot to me!" Vegeta didn't even look up before agreeing with her. But Bulma could tell that he was blushing, because his neck grew warm.

Bulma thought to herself, _well that was easy. _Pulling her arms away from him she stretched and pulled a small capsule from her side. Tossing it out it burst open and displayed a boom box with CD player. Looking over at Vegeta Bulma smiled, "well Vegeta pick out any CD you want and we'll start." Vegeta didn't reply but turned his head and handed Bulma the CD. Bulma noticed how his face was still red. She was surprised and thought. _"Did my hug effect him that much?" _Shaking it off, Vegeta finally stood up. Bulma was beginning to wonder if her changing him was a mistake. Finally he turned around to Bulma. "I'm ready."

The smile on Vegeta's face was making him look cocky again and even made Bulma feel uneasy. _Maybe there's still some of the old Vegeta still lying dormant in him. _She thought, but didn't allow him to notice. Bulma placed the CD in the player and turned it on full blast, the booming sounds that radiated from the box put confidence on both Bulma and Vegeta's face. Bulma shot her left arm out and than her right Vegeta did the same, only a little faster. Then Bulma placed her hands on her hips and rubbed them down to her knee's, Vegeta did the same. Than Bulma moved her right hip inward and stared up at Vegeta to see his reaction. He still had his game face on so she opened her mouth and began to lick her lips, Vegeta based his arm on her hip and began to move down to her leg, this was surprising to her because she didn't think he would catch on so fast. Putting his other arm on her back she through her head back, and began to pull her leg up the side of his hip. She pulled her head back toward his, she was close enough she could kiss him if she wanted. He than copied what she did expect he came closer to her lips. Bulma sighed and than rolled her eye's.

"No, no, no Vegeta your supposed to stop at the tip of my nose!" annoyed Bulma stood off to the side complaining under her breath. Vegeta was scratching the back side of his head trying to explain his actions. Bulma was telling herself that this was impossible and that there was no way she could get that Saiyan to do the dance right. Looking over at him she could see him blushing and playing with his finger's. Feeling sorry for him she gave out a smile. "Nice try Vegeta I think you almost had it that time!" Vegeta looked up "thanks a lot Bulma" he said but he was still playing with his finger's. Bulma began to think to herself, "wait Vegeta I know a dance that would be good for you." she said. Vegeta looked up at Bulma's face and smiled. "Really, you really think I could dance?" smiling at him she said. "Vegeta, if my sister can do it anyone can!" Bulma walked over to her bag of CD's and started looking for the soundtrack of her favorite show, Ren and Stimpy. When she found it Bulma turned and looked over at Vegeta, she had a big grin on her face. "Found it!" running over to the player Bulma popped it in and turned it to number two. Jumping up Bulma walked over to Vegeta, "Okay Vegeta all you have to do is jump up and down and hit my butt with yours when it gets to the 'joy' part in the song, kay?" Vegeta looked over at Bulma.

"WHAT?" he screamed, "You want me to bump what?" Vegeta's face was covered in the color red, Bulma just looked on in wonder _What the hell's wrong with him, he's making it seem as if I asked him to shave his head! _Bulma sighs and looks up. "Vegeta, I guess I'll have to visually show you." walking over to the player she hits 'play' and starts jumping, Bulma was feeling kinda stupid but continued her visual anyway. When the CD started at the 'joy, joy' part Bulma turned to the side and pretended she was hitting her butt up against something. Vegeta started to make weird looks which kinda pissed Bulma off. "FINE THAN JUST FORGET IT!" she screamed as she walked over to turn the boom box off.

Just than a ship pulled up, a big broily Saiyan stepped out he had long black hair and wore a huge amulet across his big brawled chest. Bulma just about jumped out of her skin, the Saiyan looked over at her and than back to Vegeta. "Your highness, your father asks for your presents." Vegeta turned his head toward the big Saiyan, it seemed that he too was afraid of the man but tried his best to conceal it. "Aw of course tell my father I'll be there shortly." The Saiyan looked up at Bulma, "highness is she giving you any trouble? I'd be happy to dispose of her for you." The word 'dispose' rang in Bulma's ear's. "Whh...what! ah, you don't want to dispose of me. " The Saiyan dashed behind Bulma's back. "How dare you disagree with the Prince!" turning her face up to the Saiyan she screamed aloud, "WELL WOULDN'T YOU?" The Saiyan looked over at Vegeta who had terror in his eye's, Bulma herself was surprised. _What?_ She thought. But Vegeta shook himself out of it and looked stern, "aw no, please if you don't mind I would like her to be put up at the palace." The Saiyan bowed his head, "of course sire" and before Bulma knew it she was floating up in the air starring down at Vegeta, and she and the big Saiyan headed for the palace.


	7. To the Palace

**Chapter 7: **_To the palace_

Whooshing quickly through the air Bulma was clung like a cat to the large Saiyan's arms, she didn't even want to know how far away the ground was, but opened her eye's to see the red and black planet. It was not what Bulma had expected, she never wanted to go home so bad. The big Saiyan could sense Bulma's fear and laughed. Looking down at Bulma he liked what he saw. Bulma turned and stared with fear at him, _what's with these Saiyan's being so hugh? _Bulma thought, the Saiyan's black hair blew in the hard winds Bulma at this point just wanted to go home.

"There, it is" said the Saiyan carrying her. Bulma looked down to see him point to a rather beautiful palace. Which was a surprise to her considering the way the rest of the planet looked, as the Saiyan reached closer to the ground Bulma started to see why this planet was revered for its hostile homage. Though the palace itself was nice, but having all the guards sleeping, bathing, or having executions around it would definitely keep it off of _favorite places to visit_ list. When Bulma's feet finally touched solid ground she couldn't have be more relieved, the big Saiyan took Bulma by the wrist and began to drag her into the palace. Though she was walking without putting up a fight the Saiyan didn't think she was walking fast enough, she guessed. As she entered the palace she thought she was in a fairy tale, it was beautifully decorated in pure gold and silver on the walls. Past Saiyan battle's were proudly displayed about the walls, Bulma looked on as the detailed inscriptions showed sliced heads and blood oozing out of deep wounds. These pictures made Bulma think of the time when her father took her to earth and they visited a country called Rome, and saw gladiatorial carvings in the cells where the gladiators once dwelled many years before. And looking at these paintings made Bulma feel more relaxed, but also made her want to go home more.

Walking pa_s_t the grand picture'sBulma realized she was headed for a bedroom of some sort. Hoping it was were the Saiyan was ordered to take her and not some special room he had set up for _them_. The big Saiyan stopped at the door and turned back to look at Bulma who had a confused look on her face, turning back. "This is where you'll be staying, please make yourself at home." Bulma noticed that like Vegeta this Saiyan was also blushing, as he turned and left.

"Don't think anything about it girl" said a voice from the dark. Bulma looked up to see the first female Saiyan since she got there. The woman walked up to her showing off her breast plates she had a very fit body, and long brown hair. And as all Saiyan's a tail. Bulma kinda felt small compared to her but wasn't going to say it. The woman laughed as she looked Bulma once over, "well I don't know what the Prince see's in you but whatever." she said with a smirk, Bulma cocked her eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She looked back at her. "Nothing really, but don't take this the wrong way But I doubt Yannon really was looking at you. He has a bad habit of liking everything Prince Vegeta likes, Including his women." Bulma made a face which made the woman laugh. "You don't seem to be a fan of the Prince then?" she asked Bulma. Bulma looked up to her face, "it's not that, it's just weird that's all!" The woman smiled and released a smirk. "Well that's my husband for yah." Bulma looked at her straightly, "Your husband?" "Yeah, my husband." Bulma thought to herself, _well wouldn't you be a little pissed if he liked me?_ But Bulma flashed a smile and the woman smiled back. "Need any help settling in?" Bulma giggled, "I guess I do don't I ?"

Vegeta walked up to his father's throne room, knocking softly he heard a booming voice say _enter_. Vegeta pushed the hugh doors open which revealed a very beautiful throne room, one in which Vegeta had never stopped to notice before. His father was on this throne rubbing his head, looking up he saw Vegeta standing in his office. King Vegeta knew his son would be giving him a hard time (as usual) but really didn't want to bother with is smartalecky answers at the moment. Looking up he sighed "Vegeta, what am I going to do with you?" he asked sarcastically. But Vegeta smiled and answered "I don't know father, I guess whatever you can." that answer made King Vegeta look straight up at his son. "What did you just say Vegeta?" repeating his answer King Vegeta saw something on his son that he had never seen in his life time, a smile. King Vegeta thought to himself, _was he doing drugs?_ Wanting to come off as a concerned father, he just looked off the side. "So Vegeta, what have you snort... I mean fought today?" Vegeta looked over at his father, "Well let's see I totally kicked this one guys butt, and met this cute girl from I don't know where and..." Vegeta's father put up his hand to stop Vegeta. "Okay Vegeta if this is your way of getting back at me for my adolescent years you can stop right there!" Vegeta had a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?" Just than King Vegeta remember he didn't tell his son about that time in his life, _thank god_ he thought.

Bulma smiled as she looked at the sheets on her bed, "awww, nice and clean!" Bulma rolled over and thought, _even though it was nice I still want the hell out!_ Looking over at the clock by the bed she sighed as it only read 9:00 p.m. "What am I supposed to do? I mean there's no t.v. or even a fridge here!" throwing the pillow off the bed Bulma heard a faint knock on the door. Sitting up she yelled "Who is it?" but there was no answer, she walked up to the door and opened it to find a note with her name on it.


	8. Meet me at nine, part 1

A/N: it's been brought to my attention that the way I have my lines typed are to close together, so from know on I will space it out. Sorry:)

oh and sorry for not updating, this is such a weird story.

**Chapter 8: **_Meet me at nine, part one_

Bulma looked at the letter, she couldn't think of anybody who would have sent her a letter. She walked over to her bed and sat down, and than thought _could it be from that Saiyan who brought me here? _Looking at the letter she turned it over and began to open it. Inside was a plain white piece of paper that read:

_Dear miss,_

_I would like to speak with you, please if you don't mind would you meet me _

_In the food court at nine._

Bulma was entranced, "he wants to meet me, could that mean he's in love with me?" looking over at the clock she saw that it was already 9:08, "shit I better get going" she turned to look in the mirror, "this should be fine, I mean it's not like anyone else would look much better."

Running to the door she grab her bracelet that her sister gave her, and left to meet her 'secret admirer'.

Walking about the palace Bulma saw people running and walking by, she thought this was supposed to be a man's world, but she started noticing things that she always liked to do, she smiled when she finally came across a sign that read : FOOD COURT.

Walking in she saw many saiyan's sitting and eating, they seemed to be talking about things that were in joyful and important, But Bulma couldn't concern herself with them she was looking for that guy who sent her the letter, and without even looking that hard she saw him standing up against the wall talking to people, her heart skipped as she walked over.

"Mm, I got your letter that you sent me" Bulma said shyly. The Saiyan wasn't even looking down at her. Bulma turned her face up and screamed "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he turned and looked at her, "what do you want?" he said.

It was just them Bulma realized the letter was from him.

Off to the side she saw Prince Vegeta standing there with a smile on his face. "Over here Bulma, I'm over here!" he said.

Turning to look at him she thought _the letter was from him? What the hell does he want?_ She walked over with a smile, "oh hi Vegeta, whatz up?" she said in a low tone.

"Oh nothing really I was just wondering how you were doing, that's all" he smiled again.

"So you were the one who sent me the letter, right?" she asked

"Yep" he answered.

"Oh great" she said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Well I thought since were friends that we could, you know hang out." said Vegeta.

"Oh you did, did you?" answered Bulma.

"Well, aren't we friends Bulma?" asked Vegeta.

"Sure we are Vegeta." she said with a smile.

"Good" said Vegeta.

Than it hit Bulma like lightening, he was the prince of this nation, and he lived in the palace so he would defiantly know how to get out! Bulma thought to herself, _you're a genius!_ Looking over at Vegeta she asked.

"So can you help me with something?" she asked.

Vegeta looked over and thought "sure if I can!" than Bulma thought _perfect._

Bulma turned on her charm, "so where to they keep the space pod's around here?" Vegeta looked as if she asked him to cut his arm off.

"Why would you want to no that?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." she said.

Well what do you think Bulma want's to do with those space pod's? Who knows:)

BTW: Vegeta's starting to sound like Goku now huh? He's very OOC.


	9. Meet me at nine, part 2

No I don't own this, but feel free to send money!

**Chapter 9: **_Meet me at nine, part two_

As Vegeta was trying to explain to Bulma where the pod's would be, she had a startling thought. _Maybe I can use him to get out of the palace using the front gate, maybe as a hostage. _Bulma looked over at a clock on the far wall _shit, I better get on this fast before the launch port closes for the day._

Bulma suddenly turned toured Vegeta, "Vegeta what time does the launch port close?"

"In about oh, half a hour. Why?" he asked.

Bulma looked over and started noticing other Saiyan's looking at her and Vegeta. Some even were gawking her for being so informal with there Prince, and one woman even asked why the prince wasn't punishing her for it. Bulma knew this wasn't a safe place to continue there conversation.

"Vegeta, can we go somewhere where there's less people?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta started to blush, "why, is there something you want to tell me?" he said as his face grew more red.

Bulma rolled her eye's "NO, nothing like that! I just don't like other people hearing are conversation that's all." she said as she began to stand. Vegeta followed her.

"So Bulma what where you thinking?" Vegeta asked still blushing.

Bulma stared at him, _I hope that little pervert wasn't getting any idea's about me._ "How about the court, no oh I know how about the library!" Bulma said kinda loud. Vegeta looked at her and smiled.

"Okay"

_Thank goodness, I really need to get out of here!_ Before Bulma knew it she was standing in front of the most beautiful door she had ever seen, it had beautiful carvings of epic battle scenes that had taken place. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a camera. "This will look good in my portfolio." she took about six pictures of the door, Vegeta couldn't understand what or why she was doing it.

He kept his glaze on the small camera she had, wondering what it was, and it's purpose. Bulma finished and put the camera back in her pocket.

"Bulma, what was that flashy thing?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked down at him "are you kidding? It's a camera of course. The latest on my home planet."

"Oh" he said.

Bulma pushed open the great doors and stepped into what she thought was another palace itself. Walking in all of the Saiyan's on guard jumped out of there seat's and bowed when Prince Vegeta entered.

"Oh Prince Vegeta, how are you doing today?" asked one of the guards.

"Not bad, and you?" replied Vegeta. The attended looked puzzled as they past by. Bulma saw that everyone in the library jumped up and bowed as there Prince walked past them.

_Wow _Bulma thought _I wish people did that when I walked past back home. _

Bulma and Vegeta found a table near the back and sat down. Bulma looked over and notice people were moving about five table's away from them. "Wow, you sure do command a lot of respect around here huh Vegeta?" Bulma said, but surprising Vegeta didn't answer.

She turned and looked at him and noticed he had a pissed look on his face, _oh no could he be reverting back to his original self? Man, already!"_

Bulma hesitantly said "Prince Vegeta"

He turned back and smiled, "yes Bulma." _how weird _she thought. His eye's where still on her waiting for an answer.

"Oh, mm do you think we could get into the port even after it closes?" she asked.

"I don't see why we need to go there so quickly Bulma." he answered. "And I don't think I could, not even I could get in there after hours. Only my father could." he answered.

_As I thought, man I don't think I can wait that long. What if he reverts back over the night, than I'm totally screwed!" _Bulma placed her head down, and looked out the stained glass window. Vegeta had a concerned look.

"Bulma, are you alright?" he asked.

She knew this was something she was going to have to do alone. She sat up and looked at Vegeta square in the face. "Vegeta I'm getting tired, I think I'll go to bed early kay?" he looked away again, with that same pissed look. Bulma just thought this be best if she just got up and left. But as she raised to her feet, Vegeta stopped her.

"Where do you think your going woman!" he said looking straight at her. Bulma wasn't sure what to say, "I'm tired, and I would like some sleep so I'm going to go."

Even her second attempt failed. Vegeta turned his cold black eye's up at her, "You leave when I say you can leave woman!" Bulma was scared now, but then suddenly Vegeta fell to the floor. Bulma tired to help him up but he pushed her away.

"GO WOMAN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Vegeta screamed Bulma jumped to her feet and ran for the door, looking back at Vegeta who was still on the floor. _What's wrong with him?_

Chapter 9 complete, c u later in chp. 10


	10. Fading

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I would be willing to.

**Chapter 10: **_Fading _

Bulma awoke from her bed, looking at the clock she realized that it was almost ten O'clock. Rubbing her head she climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, thinking to herself about what had happened the previous day.

"What was going on with him?" she said aloud as she turned on the shower.

The water shot out and bulma removed her clothes and jumped in. Bulma began washing her hair and thought about Vegeta again. "Could it be possible that he was fading back?" she thought. "Why was he so quickly, how could one minute he be fine. Than the next act like he was?" shrugging her shoulders Bulma climbed out of the shower and into some new clothes.

She brushed her hair and teeth and put on some shoe's and decided that maybe she should stay away from him till she could figure it out.

Walking out the door Bulma headed for the food court and ordered some breakfast. Slumping down in the booth she starred off wondering what to do about it, but before she could think more on the subject her food arrived, and so do the Prince.

"Hey Bulma!" Vegeta said with a smile.

Bulma almost choked on the egg's she had just put in her mouth. "Pr...prince Vegeta!" she cried.

"Well who else dummy!" he chuckled and sat opposite of her in the booth.

Starring at him Bulma noticed he was different, not like the day before. Where he threatened her life, but kind she didn't expect this.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" asked Bulma.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he answered.

"Well what happened yesterday than?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN?" Bulma raised her voice.

Everyone around her was shocked, though they had seen Bulma raise her voice to Vegeta before but they dare not think Bulma would do it again. They thought, _what does she have a death threat?_

Bulma tipped her head down to Vegeta's eye level, "maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore Prince Vegeta." Bulma said quietly. His face turned from carefree to horror. He shot up and everyone turned there attention to them.

"But why not Bulma? I thought we were having a great time!" Vegeta shouted.

"We were Vegeta, but now it's time we stopped. I mean I have to go home sometime you know." she said.

"I know, but while you're here I thought we would be the best of fr..friends!" tears started forming at Vegeta's eye's. Everyone watched as the Prince of Saiyan's began to cry like a baby. Bulma thought to herself, _man, never thought I would be the guy. _Vegeta grew to his feet and ran off like Bulma had told him to drop dead. (Well in a sense she did). Bulma saw the many angry eye's of Saiyan's around her, she gave a unassuming smile and ran after Vegeta, trying to calm him down.

"Vegeta, Vegeta wait!" Bulma cried out but the Saiyan Prince continued running.

"Vegeta!" Bulma tried once again but he fell out of her sight.

Bulma slumped down on a nearby bench. "Man, I'm not even that sensitive and I'm a girl! What's his excuse?" Bulma said aloud.

Suddenly about five Saiyan's ran passed Bulma quickly, lifting her head up Bulma over heard one of them say that Prince Vegeta tried to commit suicide. Bulma's eye's stocked. "What?" cried Bulma, "over me not wanting to be friends with him anymore. What is he crazy?" Bulma jumped to her feet and headed after the Saiyan's as they ran to Prince Vegeta's room. Pushing guards out of the way Bulma saw Vegeta lying on the floor, with to deep gashes out of both his wrists. She dropped to the floor calling out his name.

Vegeta laid there as the doctor's hurried to stop the bleeding, 'He might not make it." said one of the doctor's. Bulma through her head up at started yelling, "What are you crazy? He's your Prince you have to save him!" she cried.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's a chance he will die from blood loss."

"But he can't die, I haven't gotten a chance to say I'm sorry!" cried Bulma.

All the doctor could do was sigh, "well we better get working." said the head doctor.

Bulma waited outside Vegeta's room as the doctor's worked for hours on trying to stop his bleeding. Bulma was really starting to feel bad for what she said. _Man, this is all my fault. _She thought, _I hope Prince Vegeta pulls through. _

Finally the doctor's left the room and Vegeta slept for about three hours. Bulma waited the whole time outside his room, til finally one of the nurses told her she could go inside and see him.

Bulma quickly jumped up and headed into his room, it was dark but peaceful in there. Bulma pulled back one of the sheet's in his room and saw his sleeping body lay there as she broke down into tears.

"Oh my Prince, I'm so sorry." she said. "See this is why we shouldn't be friends!" Bulma cried more on his bed. "I'm just not a good enough friend for you...Vegeta." Bulma had started sobbing louder.

"Ddd don't you think ttthat's for mm me to decide?" Vegeta said softy.

Bulma's head shot up "VEGETA!" she cried.

A smiled braised his face, "the one and only." he answered.

" Oh Vegeta I thought you died! I'm so glad your alive!" she screamed.

Vegeta tried to sit himself up and stop Bulma's tear's. He smiled as his hand touched her's, "well" he said.

"Well what?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta rolled his eye's but kept his smile, "are we still friends?" he asked.

"Of course dummy!" Bulma said as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"Where the best of friends!" she said.

Suddenly there was a large sound coming from the hallway, Bulma turned around and asked what it could be. Vegeta's eye's flatted. "I think I know" he said. Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta, "who Vegeta?" she asked. But before Vegeta could answer in bursted the King of all Saiyan's, King Vegeta with tears streaming down his face.

"OH MY LITTLE BABY BOY!" cried King Vegeta.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears, turning over at Vegeta he just gulped. "Baby Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Are you okay son?" asked King V.

"I'm fine father, I don't need you caring on about it!" cried Vegeta.

Bulma couldn't believe this was the king of all saiyan's. Looking square at him he had a giant smile on his face.

"Oh son and who might this be?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"It's not what you think father, were just friends." answered Vegeta.

"Oh, is that all? And she's so beautiful too." he said in a pout like voice.

Bulma beamed, "wow, really you think I'm beautiful?" she said with big puffy eye's.

Grabbing her hands his smiled returned, "of course, I have always respected off-world beings. They always had so much more favor than your typical female Saiyan." Bulma blushed.

"Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome" answered the King.

Just than there was a loud crash at the front side of the castle. Suddenly King Vegeta changed from that happy go lucky guy to a real serious man. Bulma was impressed, _well I can see where Prince Vegeta gets his attitude from._ The King quickly turned to Bulma and screamed, "if you want to ever see your home planet again, you have to leave planet Vegeta now!" Bulma's eye's turned from happy to scared. She turned back and looked at Vegeta's who also had horror in his eye's. Than out of nowhere Bulma heard Prince Vegeta say.

"Don't go Bulma!"

End of Chapter ten, oh getting close to the end! c u next time!


End file.
